Nature and importance of the Biostatistics Core. The Biostatistics Core will provide support for the data-management and analysis requirements of the projects and other cores of the SPORE. In addition to performing the planned analyses described in the descriptions of the individual projects, the Biostatistics Core will also assist in the design and analysis of future studies arising from the results of the proposed research and will facilitate the exchange of data and information between the various components of the SPORE. Because of the innovative nature of the research proposed and the high level of interaction between the various projects, the Biostatistics Core will play a vital role in the work of the SPORE by helping transmit results between Projects and rapidly developing new preclinical studies based on those results. The Specific Aims of the Biostatistics Core are to: A. Provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE; B. Provide the innovative statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses required by the Projects, Pilot Projects, and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims; C. Ascertain that conclusions drawn from all Projects are based on well- designed experiments and appropriate interpretation of results.